bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sternritter
Dead 100% sure Gerard is completely and utterly dead. Haschwalth is slightly more ambiguous but its pretty obviously hinted at too.--RexGodwin (talk) 04:19, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. It was obvious that Gerard is dead as, after he was hit with Auswählen, his Skelton was all that was left. Good thing he's already listed as deceased. Him and Haschwalth. Though Haschwalth dying wasn't as extreme as Gerard's death, since the former was slowly dying. Haschwalth sped up the process by transferring Uryu's wounds into himself, and visibly showed thaalt he is now dead, when he let go of his sword, which was shown to have Bazz-B's emblem emblazoned on the hilt.Poweltav (talk) 05:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) hes not listed as deceased on this page; both should definitely.--RexGodwin (talk) 18:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Image I think we should use the color page with ALL of the Ritters on it; its in color, shows all of them, and isnt a terrible image of just a few of their backs.--RexGodwin (talk) 18:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :I don't understand. What do you mean we should use the color page of all the Sternritter? Poweltav (talk) 01:28, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I meant this --RexGodwin (talk) 04:39, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :I don't agree as the image is very clogged for a topic such as this. Other organisations do not have images of every single member in its ranks. The Gotei 13 has the Gotei 13 symbol; the Royal Guard has the Royal Guard symbol; the Wandenreich has the Wandenreich symbol; the Onmitsukidō has its symbol etc etc. There are a few select eceptions to this and I aim to address them but usually they do not have a picture of every single one of them squashed into the page, many of which you can't see clearly which defeats the purpose. As it is, it has the Wandenreich symbol while showing the elite Sternritter and thus serves its purpose. Status of Shaz Domino and the others Ok i know Bleach is ambiguous at time but i wanted to address some things; *Shaz Domino. Ok if we are going to view 13 Blades as non-canon, then why treat him as alive? in the manga he took a point blank Getsuga to the face and hasnt appeared since, i think its safe to consider him dead until he appears again in the story (which is like 99% likely to not happen). Hell several others said his reaitsu dissapeared even. *Candice and Meninas. I know others were hit by Aushwalen and survived, but A-Candice was grievously injured B- she hasnt been seen since. Nanana and Bazz were shown afterwords, and Candice hasn't. And similarly with Meninas; Liltotto said she didnt kill her, but since neither were shown since i find it unlikely they survived. Especially since Yhwach currently has performed TWO Aushwalens now. i guess its not 100% proven they are dead, but I think its more speculation to say they are alive. --RexGodwin (talk) 21:06, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :I concur with both of your excellent points. Although on your second point, you forgot about Lille Barro. Him, Candice, and Meninas are the only Sternritter left besides Uryu. Izuru is battling Lille and his clones, while Candice and Meninas were incapacitated by Byakuya and Liltotto respectively. We could assume that Yhwach only used Auswählen on the Sternritter in Warwhelt, Haschwalth and Gerard, since only 2 lights were seen instead of 5. The other 3 would've been beamed down into the Seireitei, where the other 3 Sternritter, Lille, Candice, and Meninas, are at the moment. Or, only 2 lights were seen, but Yhwach beamed the other 3 lights unseen. So it's one or the other. Whichever it is, we'll have to wait and see what happened to the other 3 Sternritter.Poweltav (talk) 01:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::We do not list someone as DECEASED until the Manga or Anime in those cases, states them as deceased or the writer himself does. Some of you have been here long enough to know how this works. We have seen many people recover from, what should be, fatal injuries before.